


Humans Know to Wait

by onewithroses



Series: Angst Drabble February [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Self-Mutilation, Implied Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst Drabble February: animals will tear at themselves to get free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Know to Wait

Every step he takes drags. He hasn't reached the point of knowing when he puts his foot down—it will reach the floor the way its supposed to. It doesn’t after all. It hits the ground off center in what feels like a parody of grounding. He will never be centered again—not really, not in the same way.

Stiles stumbles on the step, leans more heavily on the crutch he has been learning to use.

From behind him Derek steps into the door-frame, “Let me help.”

“You’ve already helped enough.” His eyes flash as the words crawl out of his throat in the form of a growl. After all, it’s only wolves that will tear at their own limbs when caught.

Humans learned to wait a long time ago.

But, then, humans die so much easier, too.


End file.
